One Piece: The HammerHead Crew
by The-I-in-Tiger
Summary: In the South Blue, a new group of pirates band together to reach their goals. Follow Hammer-Head Trent as he gathers this crew to sail to the grand line so he could become Pirate King. THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Do Not Own One Piece**

* * *

Rain fell mercilessly onto the ship below, large waves battered the boat around and crimson blood dripped from the ships sides. Lightning flashed showing a glimpse of the battle below.

A young girl around 12 held tightly to the railing as another large wave came crashing down washing away most of the limp bodies that were scattered across the deck. The girl did not feel pity nor did she feel sorry for these people but strangely happy. Happy that they were being thrown around at the mercy of the sea, happy that they were feeling helpless at the sight of the towering waves, happy that they now felt how she felt for the past four years.

She quickly snapped out of it she spotted a large wave growing at the edge of the storm heading straight for their stern. . These pirates called it a killing wave for it was the last and most deadly of a storm and it was heading at them at an incredible speed. If she knew well it should reach them within fifteen minutes. She had to reach the small boats and quickly before the ship was ripped to smithereens.

The girl slowly stood up, blood welling around her right shoulder and her left ankle turning a dark black but that didn't stop her from walking to the small boat tied up on the starboard. She just had to reach it. She had to get away and nothing was going to stop her.

A blade glistened in her right hand as lightening struck the wild sea barely missing them by an inch. Many more blades shined from where they were wrapped around her waist, each one drenched in crimson blood from both herself and each crew mate she slaughtered to reach the deck. The girl now stood only feet from the small boat. Excitement welled up in her chest, so much she didn't even feel the pain that burned in her ankle as she burst into a run. She was so close to freedom she could taste it.

"Where do you think you're going," a voice growled from behind her. The girl froze in fear, slowly turning around only to see the captain of the Klaud Pirates, the most fearsome in the North Blue. In his right hand, he held a woman by the throat practically crushing her air ways so that she could hardly breathe. "Run Fin," the lady weased barely above a whisper "RUN!"

* * *

_2 Years later_

"An Island! An Island! An Island!" a man hollered from his Dinghy boat. The man went by Trent and was very tall around 6 ft, but if you include his spiky black hair it would be 6'2". He wore a dark green e shirt that was vertically torn on the front showing off a large diagonal scar from his shoulder to his hip. Trent also wore dark blue jeans that were soaked in sea water and sun glasses masked his dark green eyes. The last and most peculiar thing about this man though was the large black duffel bag that was draped around his right shoulder.

Trenton suddenly collapsed making the boat rock but not waver from its initial course. The lack of food for the past few days was starting to reach him and made his stomach growl for much needed food. On the way to this island he crammed himself with a lot of meat fish and fruit which was intended for five days in two. He did manage to catch some fish to cook but the charred area on the back of the boat is proof enough it was a terrible disaster. Now it's been two days since he had his last meal, a large amount of mince meat, and his stomach craved for much more meat!

As the boat got closed in to the island, the many scents of spices wafted to his nose only making his stomach growl louder. Lucky for him, before long he reached the island and he hurriedly docked his boat before taking off for the nearest tavern. The man ran in as a blur sitting himself quickly at the bar. The customers who were already sitting at a few scattered tables couldn't help but stare at him especially at the suspicious duffel bag around his shoulder. A large old man who stood behind the counter gave him a wicked glare before attending to what he wanted. The large Ossan had to if he wanted this guy to stop his rambling for food.

"What do you want?" the Ossan roared so he could be heard over the muttering idiot. Trenton gave the Ossan a wide smile taking a deep breath before listing a bunch of food that he would like to eat and for one thing he said meat 10 times throughout that list of his. The Ossan looked in disbelief at the man. "Are you sure you can pay for all that?" Before the Ossan could say anything else a large pouch was thrown on the counter spilling a few gold coins in the process. "So how about that food," he said through a large grin.

"Right away sir," the Ossan said nervously as he stumbled into a door. The Ossan has not seen that kind of money for ages after the marines made dock here. It's perfectly natural to feel surprised. Trenton watched the Ossan stumble inside a door and he guessed that was the way to the kitchen. Only a few minutes passed when the Ossan re-appeared along with a dozen of plates for Trenton to eat. He licked his lips greedily as the food was placed in front of him. With knife and fork in hand he crammed all the food he could down his throat. First meat then rice then pasta then soup and it went on and on until all that was left on his plates was sauce and crumbs. "My compliments to the Chefs," he said while using a toothpick to pick at the food between his teeth.

The Ossan nodded with a hearty laugh. "That whole meal was actually made by our one and only Chef." The man looked up in surprise leaning back on his bar stool. "Really? In only five minutes too? Who is he, may I meet him?" A rag was thrown at his face and he collapsed to the floor. "What the hell," he muttered as he held the back of his head. "You shouldn't be so sexist about cooks," a voice snapped from the kitchen door. "Whose that Ossan?" The man asked pointing at the girl who stood in the doorway. "Ah, that's our cook, Fin."

* * *

Heh, my First Story. How do you guys like so far?

By the way I'm only gonna make the next chapter if you people give me three reviews and please light on the flames. I repeat First story.

Oh yeah and one more thing, Ossan means Old Man if you guys didn't figure that out already.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys and I made sure to make this chapter long filled with a few surprising details :D. And as you can see, I used a different writing technique to make this chapter. You guys better enjoy this chapter. I put some hard work into it to keep it interesting. Anyhow, **I Do Not Own One Piece** and enjoy the chapter.

_

* * *

"You shouldn't be so sexist about cooks," a voice snapped from the kitchen door. "Whose that Ossan?" The man asked pointing at the girl who stood in the doorway. "Ah, that's our cook, Fin."_

Trent stared at Fin startled. He didn't expect that a 14 yr old could prepare all this. Plus the clothes she was wearing were even stranger.

Fin had long brown silky smooth hair and light blue eyes, and what she wore that surprised Trent so much was the long sleeve black shirt she wore beneath the jean jacket. It was so hot here Trent couldn't understand why she would like to bear the heat more than cool off. But he knew that he was in no position to ask for a reason.

Trent picked himself off the floor settling the stool down to how it was before they both fell to the ground and threw the rag back at the girl who caught it before it hit her face.

"So you're the cook," he said trying to make conversation with her. "And you're a pirate," she snapped right back at him. Trent frowned at her reply and the Ossan looked between Trent and the bounty posters trying to figure out who he was.

Fin walked over to a sink and threw the rag inside pointing to his poster on the wall next to an empty spot. "Hammer Head Trent, 10 million beli." The Ossan realized the picture did indeed look similar to the man.

"Fin I am-" he started to say but was cut off by Fin after she took the pouch of coins and stuffed it in her pocket, "Get out, and next time we won't serve you here." Trent only watched her take the money not caring if she took it, it was really just three gold coins and five silver ones. No point in fighting for it because he was already getting a major discount with this little trick.

"OK, since you already know I'm a pirate, want to join me?" Trent asked ignoring the Get Out she practically yelled at him. Fin was heading back to the kitchen before she stopped and stared at him, "Why the hell would I want to go with you?" she growled from underneath her breath but Trent still heard it.

He gave her a large smile and replied "Because I'm going to the grand line." This seemed to grab her attention and she stared at him in shock. Trent smiled brighter seeming to take this as a yes.

"So you're coming-"before he could finish a knife soared past his left ear and all the people inside the Tavern finally looked up to see all the commotion. One table of customers scurried out after the knife soared past their heads scaring the shit out of them.

"I never said I would come and you better get out or another will be thrown at you and this time it won't miss I guarantee it," Fin snapped with a grim tone before disappearing into kitchen.

The Ossan then approached Trent after he was sure Fin won't come out for awhile. "You know you really should get out, she had a bounty over 8 million beli. You probably want to get out before you get allot of cuts."

Trent looked at the Ossan with new interest. 'I just got to have her on my boat' he thought. "I used to have a bounty of around thirty million beli back then, and a few cuts don't scare me. Look at this one," he said pointing at the large scar on his abdomen.

The Ossan gave him a shocked expression after glancing at the large scar, "Why'd yours drop?" Trent looked at him for awhile giving his reply some thought before saying, "Sometimes when the government thinks you are dead they lower it."

The Ossan was about to say something else but Trent spoke first. "So how did Fin's drop?" The question was left unanswered as the old man tried to figure away out of the subject. "How did you get thirty million?"

Trent eyed him "Oi don't ignore the question. This is a marine base, there had to have been something she did to get out of it. Or is it just too embarrassing that you won't tell me?"

"It's not that it's just I never said her bounty went down" The old man sighed. "Marines and bounty hunters always come here trying to find a way to get at Fin's bounty. You never know, next time they might actually succeed. Oi, your names Trent right?" Trent nodded at this.

"I think you should take her along."

"Is there something you aren't telling me, Ossan?" The old man looked around making sure no customers were watching them or listening in on their conversation before he started telling Trent Fin's story.

* * *

Evening came and went leaving behind a starry night sky and only then did Fin decide to leave the kitchen. She was exhausted from preparing all the meals for it was a busy day.

After Trent, crowds after crowds of people came to their tavern and with only one cook you can imagine how hard it was. Plus, since the old man was busy talking to that ass hole she had to hand deliver all the meals.

After awhile she saw Trent had left and was kinda glad that she was no longer being asked constantly to join his crew but then again it was kinda comforting. She wanted to go, she really did but something at the back of her mind snapped at what a horrible idea it was.

She was no longer a kid, and she had to stop acting like one with her stupid dream. She gave a low sigh pulling out a stool and sitting down on it. She was exhausted, she shouldn't be thinking up these things now.

From within the darkest corner of the Tavern a man stood wearing a large white jacket over his large muscular build and he had greasy black hair pulled in a small pony tail. His dark gray eyes followed her to where she now sat on the stool and he smiled wickedly. "Hello Fin" he greeted as he walked out from the shadows. "Are you ready to come in?"

* * *

Trent walked the streets looking at the large stores he passed making sure he got everything set for his next journey out to sea. He was thinking about leaving today but if it took longer than that to convince that girl to join him he would happily stay longer. He knew it was kinda selfish to get a kid to go out to sea, especially the grand line since it is so dangerous but if he heard Ossan's words correctly she had experienced far worse than just going to the grand line.

_Flash Back_

_"You know she used to have a dream, a grand dream. The dream every cook has had, but after that day she stopped pursuing this dream of hers." The Ossan frowned cleaning some bear mugs with a rag._

_Trent looked at him with a curious eye. "What do you mean, what dream did she have?" _

_The old man looked at the kitchen door to make sure Fin wasn't going to come out anytime soon before leaning closer to the man in front of him. "Have you ever heard of All Blue boy?" _

_Trent nodded his head in recognition of the name. It was a large ocean where all the fish from every blue were. It was a much fantasised ocean by cooks, but recently many have given up the thought of its existence. "So she used to dream about All Blue?"_

_The Ossan nodded. "Yes she did, but then again that's what she says. I truly think she is just fooling herself and still believes in its existence. When ever she hears All Blue she always gets a dreamy face," Ossan chuckled with a small smile at this last part. _

_"So whats this about that day she stopped dreaming about it?" Trent was more curious than before to find out what had stopped her from pursuing her dream. To him it just made himself angry thinking about it, who would think of destroying a girls dream?_

_The Ossan thought about his answer for awhile putting some thought into it before answering back. "Well I don't know it all myself but what I do know is that she washed up onto this beach 2 years ago holding on to a pretty large kitchen knife set around her waist. Damn was that thing heavy, I could hardly carry it but she always kept that thing around her waist." He gave a small laugh but it seemed a bit grim and Trent knew it was heading towards something bad. "Those knives she carried around were the last things she had of her mother. Ever heard of the Klaud pirates?"_

_Trent stared up at him an nodded. They were a large group_ _of men who entered the grand line a few years ago and just two years ago, something occurred where most of the crew mates were slaughtered except for a few of about twenty. Finally it dawned on Trent what was going on? "You mean she was one of his crew and she got separated from them?"_

_The Ossan smiled grimly. "If only it was that simple. The leader of those pirates was her father, and he slaughtered h__er mother right in front of her eyes."_

_End Flash Back_

Trent snapped out of the memory when he reached the Tavern. He saw the front torn up chalked with black ash as if it was caught on fire but was quenched by a heavy down pour. The door was ripped off its hinges and he glimpsed inside seeing tables smashed to the side that's when he saw blood slowly pooling from under a few broken chairs.

Trent rushed inside taking off the chairs to see who was beneath. It was the Ossan and he lay unconcious on the floor with a chair leg sticking out from his ribs. Blood drenched his night clothes. "Oi Ossan what the hell happened to you Oi wake up!" Trent shoved the old man trying to wake him before he died.

"Hey someone get a doctor! Hey!!" Trent yelled at the entrance where a crowd of people watched them but none listened to his pleads. They all knew who had done this and even if they did get a doctor what good would it do, the man was dead.

Suddenly the old mans hand reached up and grabbed Trent's shoulder. "It was the marines," he weased barely able to speak. "They took Fin!"

* * *

This chapter was good right. Really good right?

(Silence)

Man you guys suck. I guess I was kinda hurrying in the end but it couldn't have been that bad. In the next chapter I promise there will be a fighting seen (YAY) and... WHO SAID I WAS GONNA TELL YOU! Its a s-e-c-r-e-t. Oh yeah and the bad news. I might not be able to make the next chapter for a week so keep patient.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry guys but my stay away from the computer was prolonged and then i got writers block and then i had work to do...my god anyways about the story, you know how I said their will be a fight scene? Well I was kinda planning on it being a bit more violent and... well I was actually planning to write more but with all this time i haven't been writing i started to get writers block and plus i need some comments people to help me think a bit. So i decided to post this for the third chapter and get motivated by how many more people read it then make an awesome violent fourth chapter. :D OK good readings.

* * *

In the dark of the night, a man could be seen swiftly maneuvering through marine guards without so much being seen once by them. It was Trent with his everyday green shirt blue jeans and duffel bag, this time no glasses masked his dark green eyes.

He already breached the front gate which was an easy accomplishment for him since the guards on duty were already fast asleep. All he had to do was jump over the 15 ft gate topped with barb wire. It was easy to do, well at least for this monster it was.

Trent continued to ascend the steep hill doing his best to avoid guards since they seemed to multiply the closer he got to the large white building in the center of the raised ground. He needed a disguise to get through this crowd.

Maybe he could steal a marines uniform? But then again he couldn't hide the marine afterwards and his cover would be blown. Trent groaned under his breath, he wasn't used to this tough thinking and even more he could hardly think with his growling stomach.

He hasn't eaten a meal since yesterday night, and with all his money gone due to finding an actual Doctor to take care of the Ossan he hadn't had enough even just to get a few scraps of food. Trent felt his energy deplete as food engulfed his mind with hunger. If only he could find a way to get some food.

He knows it would surely help him find Fin quicker and it would help him fight a little easier if he does happen to come face to face with a marine. _Become pirate king Trent, for us. _Trent suddenly stopped scenting a delicious spicy aroma enough to make his mouth water and that's when a bright idea popped into that brain of his.

* * *

_"Run Fin," her mother wheezed barely above a whisper "RUN!"_

The girl shot out from her slumber drenched in cold sweat shivering non-stop. She felt numb and the words her mother last said haunted her very thoughts.

The girl was Fin though she was hardly recognizable beneath all that dirt and grime. Her hair was in a rats nest and a large scar traced along the the right side of her fore head caked with dry blood. Something blue glinted from beneath her rangy clothes but she quickly covered it with her right hand as footsteps quickly approaching.

Fin looked around to have a better understanding in why she was here before the man the footsteps belonged to arrived at her prison bars. Yes, bars. All Fin remembers though was getting beat up, badly too. But then again that was pretty apparent when you give her a glance.

Fin looked around, her eyes already accustoming to the darkness inside her cell and she felt like puking to see its untidiness. Rats scurrying around and large stains on the cold cracked stone that tiled the small space.

The footsteps she heard began to grow louder and finally stopped in front of her cell though it was hard to see the person they belonged to. The dark shape finally revealed itself to her by stepping in front of the cell, torch in hand to give her a better glimpse of his face but her memory rekindled like the torch he held in his hand only when he let out his barking laugh.

Flashback

"Hello Fin" he greeted as he walked out from the shadows. "Are you ready to come in?"

Fin jumped as she realized she wasn't alone. Her soft blue eyes traced the wall quickly spotting the man in the white uniform, a marine white uniform. She instinctively jumped up her hand quickly going for the knives that hung around her waist ready for anything, except what happened next.

Hands pulled her roughly back, bounding her wrists tightly with ropes. Anything she did was futile now but she still struggled to escape their strong grasps. Fin averted her attention to the man in front of her when he let out a barking laugh. It was a strange laugh, almost like a shark laughing in victory with a prized sea lion still in his monstrous teeth. Yea, that may sound strange but the only way I could explain his cold wicked laugh.

The man who owned this strange laugh was none other than Lieutenant Fisher, obviously the Lieutenant of this marine base. He was very large in size with his muscular build and no surprise where he got his name from. His greasy black hair which is pulled back into a ponytail looks like scales off of a Jatorl, a rare species of fish with incredibly shiny black scales. These features made him look more like that of a villain than any marine lieutenant.

His small wiry moustache wriggled beneath his nose as he spoke in his strange accent. "You know, I have heard many stories about you but the more I hear them the more I want to see if they are actually true," he told her removing a hair from her face with his grimy finger. She instantly flinched backwards trying to get as far away from the creep as she could. A plan was already cooking in that conniving mind of hers.

"What a way to find the truth, bringing in a bunch of marines to do the dirty work for you," Fin spat in his face. Already his face was turning as red as a tomato. Her eyes glimmered to see she had hit a nerve. "I bet you couldn't even have beaten me all alone, how pathetic. I even feel sorry for you."

The lieutenant's eyes became bugged, inflamed with anger as this mere child dearly hurt his pride. He just couldn't contain his anger and slapped her hard on her right cheek leaving behind a large red hand print. Fin didn't seem to care though. She has gone through worst on her fathers ship. So instead of bawling like a baby she spit on his shoes.

His anger was ablaze now and even when some marines from behind Fin tried to calm him down, it only made him angrier, especially when one reminded him the commander of the Marine base, Commander Larkson, wanted Fin brought their alive. In a flash he stole one of their swords and placed the tip of the sword on Fin's forehead. Only then did Fin's blue eyes start to dance with fear.

Fisher barked out a laugh to see her fear. Blood dripping from the tip of his sword made him more pleased. He dragged it down wards, blood trailing its path on the side of her forehead. Fin just stoodgrimaced struggling now even harder to get out of the marines grasp from behind her. Fisher removed his sword from where it was thinking her attempts were futile but then the ropes ripped. Fin could feel the knives at her waist yearning to cut this man to pieces, Fin was only happy to comply with their wishes.

Fin reached for her knives ready to slice and dice this fishy in front of her. But luck seemed to just run against her when a marine cam from behind and grabbed her hands raising them far above her head, then releasing the knives from her waist and kicked it to Fisher.

As the scene unfolded, Fisher felt ashamed with himself to be so scared of a little gnat, nothing more than a small mosquito waiting to be killed at his hand. But the marine from before was right. He needed to bring her alive to the Commander. He absolutely hated the commander but no one dared to stick up to him. Him being way stronger than everyone else. He even deemed himself strongest in history, which to this town is sadly true.

He usually wanted every villain on a platter to beat up for himself and leaves the strong ones to become his lieutenants. Fisher included. He walked up to Fin wanting to badly hurt her for hurting his pride, something he seemed to always feel strongly about even in his villainous days. He picked up the knives seeing Fin struggle wildly in the marines grasp as he grazed the edges of each one.

He grabbed one of the knives, holding it high in his hand before approaching Fin. The marine instantly moved away and Fin used this chance to grab her knives back, first the one Fisher held so high thinking to swing at her with. She swiped that from his hand but Fisher seemed to have seen this for he punched her with his free right hand. "You are so predictable" he whispered into her ear before she was sent flying to the other side of the room.

He grinned walking up to one of the marines. "May I borrow this?" he said pointing at their sword. He never had own around his waist, it was because he was never really practiced in the sort but he knew the practice well enough to attack this girl with it. Now sword in hand he walked over to Fin who seemed to have coughed up some blood. The scar that Fisher gave her began well up with blood again.

She looked up only to glare at the lieutenant. She had nothing to say to this animal. She watched him raise the sword and strike. The knife she had previously was thrown out of her hand when she was shot to the other side of the room so she had nothing to block the attack, though she knew it wasn't necessary. When the sword struck down on her stomach it shattered and Fisher was left in shock. He glanced down at Fin and saw blue scales gleaming beneath her tattered coat before she covered it up with her free hand. Now he understood. Her bounty was no mishap. She watched as he pressed the hilt of the shattered sword against her head since for some reason she couldn't move her arm to bat him out of the way and instantly she felt tired.

Just before she blacked out, the old man who had taken care of Fin for so long burst from a hidden door on the side of the bar where they went to their sleeping quarters.

End Flash Back

Fin held on tighter to her rags hiding the blue scales that lie beneath. Fisher may have already seen them but maybe he forgot. Maybe he dismissed it, maybe-

"So now I understand your bounty," Fisher said with a smile plastered to his face, his eyes looking at her torn rags. She opened her eyes in shock but that only made Fisher smile wider, to know her secret. "I never really understand how a weak child like you could like you could travel to the Grandline and back and why your father would take you with." His statement was harshly thrown at her and she looked away from the bars. What did he know about his past? He looked like he knew more than he was telling. "So you're a half devil."

* * *

OK that's the part so far. Well I hope you liked it and again sorry for not writing the third chapter when i expected to. Remember i had work writers block and a longer vacation from the computer though i shouldn't really call it vacation... Well anyways glad you read it and next time ill try to keep to my promises. Oh and yea about the hilt thing it was made of sea stone...


End file.
